User blog:Ilivetowrite/June 1 2019 - Beta Update 0.4.9 (133878)
Both Mac and iOS have been updated with this update. I've only played some of it briefly. One-handed control seems to be improved. It now something I might just get used to. You still drop if you lift your finger, so there's no true one-finger flying (for any length of time). But a second finger will work to flap. My only complaint with it right now is that doing that seems to put the brakes on your flying, so that you still come close to dropping. But it's not as wonky as it was. The Wasteland entrance now takes you to the rest area at the end of Mountains. The rest areas have been added in 0.4.9, and bring back the Closets to every area (they were there, in one form or another, in the very earliest versions of the beta). They also are a gathering place for all the Spirits you've met in that area. So in the Wasteland rest area, you see the Spirits from Mountains. And you see all the Spirits, even past Seasonal Spirits. It's likely to get pretty crowded in there as time goes on. (Though I suspect they will remove the Seasonal Spirits....that may just be an oversight). One thing I could not see is where to meet the Spirits IN the level. None of the Isle Spirits were present in Isle. And the Butterfly Catcher was not in his spot in Prairie. In the patch notes they say something about "Fixed an issue where players who already completed a spirit quest can’t see uncompleted spirits of friends," but now I don't see them at all..... I don't know if it's because I'm a veteran, or....they just aren't there. I hope this is a server-side bug rather than a feature. I want to play a new character again, but with so many changes, I'm trying to wait until there's some stability in the version. I really love so many of the changes though. The rest areas are a fantastic addition to every level. The game is looking huge and beautiful. It's finally all coming together. Interesting that this update was pushed yesterday and said something about Storm door deactivated for renovations. Then it was pulled for instability. Now it's re-released, but nothing about Storm being closed. I didn't try it. Another addition to this update that is not in the notes: three "Emotes" that did not have emote maps (or wing buffs) now do. Manta Call, Whale Call, and the High Candle action. I think that completes the Emotes, so all have maps to unlock. No more cosmetics, but there are a couple of new music sheets. (I can't tell what's available at the top of the High Candle map, and I don't have a Star Candle to spend to find out.) Oh, and even with broken shops on MacOS, I was able to complete the Season. It took a lot of repeated tapping on the icons, but eventually they all clicked. Whew!! Category:Blog posts